Entre Mascaras y Antifaces
by Millaray
Summary: Halloween fic: Bella es la chica más linda del salón, pero nadie la nota… nadie excepto yo, mi nombre es Edward Cullen y estoy enamorado de Isabella Swan desde que la vi por primera vez hace dos años cuando se trasladó a Forks.AH/AU ONE SHOT


**Mi primer one shot, los personajes son creación de la grandiosa S. Meyer, yo solo jugué un poco con ellos el día de hoy.**

**Fic por Halloween**

**Entre Mascaras y Antifaces**

**EPOV**

Bella es la chica más linda del salón, pero nadie lo nota, nadie excepto yo, mi nombre es Edward Cullen y estoy enamorado de Isabella Swan desde que la vi por primera vez hace dos años cuando se trasladó a Forks.

Durante estos dos años la he amado en silencio, ella es hermosa, inteligente, misteriosa. Él único problema es que es muy introvertida, creo que desde que la conozco me ha hablado sólo un par de veces y solo para cosas del ámbito escolar.

Mi hermana Alice es la única que sabía de mi amor secreto por Bella, me animaba a que me acercara y de verdad lo había intentado, en mi mente había creado los planes más estúpidos para poder toparme con ella, sincronizaba mis horarios para poder cruzarme con ella en los pasillos, tomaba sus mismas clases, hasta iba en sus mismos horarios a la biblioteca, pero nada ella no se fijaba en mí, siempre estaba leyendo un libro y se encontraba apartada del mundo, muchos pensaba que era extraña.

Hoy era el baile de Halloween, en la escuela, Alice y Emmett (mis hermanos) iban con sus parejas Jasper y Rosalie Hale, respectivamente.

A pesar de la insistencia de Alice, no pude invitar a Bella, no porque no quería sino porque la ocasión no se dio, hoy era mi última oportunidad pero no había venido a clases.

Estaba acostado en mi habitación, mirando el techo y pensando en ella, de cómo me gustaría tenerla entre mis brazos, besarla y decirle todo lo que siento. Unos golpecitos en la puerta me sacaron de mi ensoñación.

— _¿Edward puedo pasar?_

— _Adelante Alice._

— _¿Hermanito irás al baile?_

— _No tengo ánimo, además ni siquiera tengo pareja._

— _Pero todos irán._

— _No todos— _Dije pensando en la única persona que me gustaría encontrar en el baile.

— _Como sabes, quizás vaya_.

Mi corazón se apretó con la idea de que alguien la haya invitado al baile, de que fuera con otro y no conmigo.

— _¿Sabes algo? ¿Alguien la invitó?_

— _No… no sé nada. Solo digo que tienes más posibilidades de verla en el baile que aquí dentro de la casa. Solo piénsalo tienes una hora, dejaré tu disfraz por si cambias de opinión._

Alice se levantó y dejó mi habitación, quizás ella tenía razón. Finalmente decidí ir por un rato además iría en mi auto si me aburría podría regresar. Revisé que era lo que mi hermanita había escogido para la ocasión. Era un traje del fantasma de la ópera.

Bajé las escaleras y me encontré con los Hale y mis hermanos. Alice estaba disfrazada de zombie al igual que Jasper, su disfraz era de verdad aterrador a Alice le encantaba Halloween. Emmett y Rose eran Neo y Trinity de The matrix, mi hermano era fanático de esa película.

Salimos de casa, los chicos se fueron en el Jeep de Emmett y yo me subí a mi bebé, un precioso volvo plateado, me estacioné fuera del gimnasio y antes de bajar del auto me puse la máscara que caracterizaba a mi disfraz. Me adentré en el gimnasio que estaba decorado con el motivo del baile, candelabros, calabazas, telarañas, etc.

Divisé a mis hermanos que se dirigían a la pista de baile. Me acomodé en una esquina intentando pasar desapercibido por un rato y luego poder escabullirme a mi hogar, se acercó Jessica Stanley, la chica más desagradable del instituto, se me había insinuado mínimo unas tres veces este año.

Ella estaba hablando de algo a lo que no estaba prestando atención, cuando una visión llamó mi atención, una chica vestida con un traje blanco victoriano y con un antifaz del mismo color, era hermosa su cabello estaba ordenado en perfectos rizos que caían por su espalda, sus labios pintados de un tenue rosa y sus mejillas sonrojadas, era preciosa, las miradas de todos se dirigieron hacia ella y vi como varios chicos se acercaban a sacarla bailar, ella los rechazaba a todos.

Me entretuve observando como alejaba a todo el que se intentaba acercar a ella, intenté localizar en mi mente a la estudiante que se ocultaba tras ese antifaz pero ninguna de las chicas de la escuela coincidía con sus características.

Jessica continuaba con su cháchara y yo la seguí observando desde el otro lado del gimnasio, ahora al parecer era el turno de Mike Newton de acosarla, ella como a todos lo rechazó, pero al parecer el sería más insistente tomó su brazo para arrastrarla a la pista y ella puso una mueca de dolor en su hermosa cara, en ese momento la rabia se apoderó de mí y crucé el camino que me separaba de ellos, escuchaba los gritos de Jessica llamándome por haberla dejado hablando sola, pero no me importó tenía que ayudarla.

— _Newton, suéltala ella te dijo que no._

— _¿Qué quieres Cullen? ¿Acaso eres su dueño?_

— _Es mi pareja, vino conmigo— dije soltando el agarre que tenía de su brazo._

Me acerqué a él de manera amenazante y él como el cobarde que es dijo:

— _No sabía que ella estaba contigo, lo siento—_ Y se alejó.

Me acerqué a ella y tenía sus ojos con lágrimas, quizás que le había dicho Mike.

— _¿Estas bien?— _ Pregunté preocupado.

Ella solo negó con su cabeza.

— _¿Quieres salir? — _Pregunté.

Ella levantó su mirada y pude ver sus ojos eran de color chocolate y me recordaron a los de mi Bella. Ella asintió y la acompañe hacia afuera.

La encaminé hacia una banca que estaba en uno de los jardines de la escuela, no había hablado en todo el rato, quería hacer que se sintiera bien, se veía tan frágil.

— _Mi nombre es Edward— _dije levantando mi mano para estrechar la suya.

— _Gracias— _dijo muy bajito y tomó mi mano, cuando lo hizo sentí como una corriente eléctrica me recorría toda la espalda.

— _¿Me dirás tu nombre? — _pregunté.

Ella volvió a negar con su cabeza.

— _¿Quieres estar de incógnita esta noche? — _pregunté y ella se sonrió un poco, deslumbrándome.

— _¿ Viniste sola hoy? — volví a preguntar._

— _Si ¿y tú? — preguntó ella, al parecer ya se estaba relajando._

— _También, la chica de mis sueños no me pudo acompañar._

— _¿Por qué? — _ ella estaba entrando en confianza y algo en ella me inspiraba una ternura tremenda, decidí contarle mi historia.

— _Bueno, nunca se lo pedí, es como un amor secreto._

— _Ohh.. ya veo._

— _¿Y tú porque viniste sola?_

— _Nunca quise venir, mi madre me obligó y nadie me invitó— _Dijo agachando nuevamente su mirada.

— _¿Una chica tan linda como tú sin invitación?_

— _¿Crees que soy linda?_

— _Eras la chica más hermosa del baile— Dije sin saber de dónde venían mis palabras._

Me quedé deslumbrado al ver sus enormes ojos café, mi mano se acercó a su mejilla y dejó una pequeña caricia, la electricidad volvió a aparecer. Nuestros ojos seguían conectados y la distancia que nos separaba comenzó a desaparecer, nuestros labios estaban a punto de tocarse, sentí como su respiración se aceleraba y su aliento chocaba con mi rostro, cerré los ojos para sentir su contacto pero una imagen apreció en mi mente Bella.

— _Bella…. No puedo…. —_ Dije pensando en voz alta.

La cara de la chica se horrorizó ante mis palabras.

— _Perdón, no puedo, yo estoy enamorado de Bella— _ dije más para mí que para ella.

— _¿Bella?_

— _Mi amor platónico, Isabella Swan, quizás no la ubiques ella es muy introvertida y…._

No pude terminar de hablar cuando, ella impulsivamente se acercó a mis labios, al principio quise rechazarla pero el contacto era exquisito se movían en una sincronía perfecta, ella le dio acceso a mi lengua y la sensación fue mejor. Me separé cuando necesité aire, no tenía palabras ese beso me había sorprendido no sabía que decir, ella sonreía.

— _Yo también tengo un amor secreto. Lo he esperado por dos años._

Comenzó a sacarse su antifaz y mi corazón empezó a latir como loco cuando vi su rostro, era ella mi ángel, mi Bella.

— _Te he amado desde el primer día que te vi— _ Dijo sacando ahora mi mascara.

— _Bella…. Yo…_

— _No digas nada, lo sé— _ dijo y nuestros labios se volvieron a unir.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**hola mi primer one shoot aprovechando que hoy es Halloween, ojalá les guste.**

**Un abrazo y Feliz Halloween.**


End file.
